Book 1: The Magic Express
by MoonMagicStar
Summary: Twilight and her friends are set to Hogwarts with Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahoska Tano and 2 of my OCs. Take place during 5th year. What will happen? Book One of the Dark Magic Series
1. Chapter 1: The Train Ride

**Disclaimer** : I **don't** own Star Wars, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, or Harry Potter. All of the belong to their rightful owners. Also this my first fanfic so no flames please! Also in the fanfic there is no portal to EG realm and all ponies have human forms and one other species form. All people for the fanfic are 5th years. Enjoy The Magic Express! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a normal day on Platform 9 3/4 when 8 mysterious girls walked up to the Hogwarts Express wearing cloaks. Their names were Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Starlight Glimmer, and Sunset Shimmer. Soon after them came another group. This other group has made up of Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Luna, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and his Padawan, Star, and Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo.

They were going to Hogwarts to investigate. Twilight and her friends were investigating some strange dark Magic. Ahsoka and her company were going to check out something the Jedi Masters on the Council had sensed. However unknown to Ahsoka and her friends was the fact that Twilight and the others were also to investigate them as well. However, the Council didn't know this.

 **BEEP** screamed the train horn and smoke appeared. Everybody and pony hurried to the train as fast as possible. They took the last compartment on the Hogwarts Express. All of them were wearing clocks but only Twilight and her friends were wearing the hoods. This was to hide their pony features like their pony ears, wings for Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight, and their longer hair. Also they wore their cloaks to hide their candy colored hair and skin. Twilight and her friends also had their Elements of Harmony with their outfits. For her friends there were their necklaces with a gold chain. For Twilight, it is the crown. Looks like it did in the first Equestria Girls movie. They were all wearing the same outfits they wore in Equestria Girls. Also all of them had their pets with them. Twilight had Spike as a dog. Ahsoka was wearing her Season 3 outfit from Star Wars: The Clone Wars. For Star and Luna's outfits check my profile.

All of sudden the door opened and in walked Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. They all stared at the strange group in front of them.

"HI!" Yelled Pinkie.

Sorry about that, Pinkie can get a bit energetic," Apologized Twilight.

"It's okay. I'm Harry Potter. Are you new to Hogwarts?" Asked Harry Potter.

"Yes!" Everybody said at the same time.

"Hey look! There is Hogwarts!" Said a girl with rainbow hair.

"Let's go!" Yelled everybody in that compartment.  
"They all jumped of the train and stared at Hogwarts.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tell me what you think about it. Make sure to leave a **review**! See you next time! **MoonMagicStar**


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting

Chapter 2: The Sorting

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Harry Potter, or My Little Pony. All of those belong to their rightful owners. Thanks for the reviews and follows. Make sure to review please. It helps! Let's get started with The Sorting.

When the Hogwarts Express pulled in to Hogwarts Ahsoka, Luna, Star, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, Starlight, and Sunset or the Mane 11 as I'm going to call them now joined with the first years to get stored. They were all going to be placed in the 5th year. When they got inside they stared at the Great Hall. The Great Hall was huge!

"Okay, everybody get in a straight line!" A witch said.

Their was the Sorting Hat on a stool. All of sudden, it burst into song explaining the traits of each house.

All of them were last do to going to 5th year and not 1st.

It took a while but they all got sorted into Gryffindor. All of the people burst into clapping, but everybody kept staring at them. The looked much different then all of the other students at Hogwarts.

They all looked at the teacher area. They all noticed three extra chairs. These chairs where Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padmé were going to be sitting. As always the Headmaster did a nice long speech about the rules at Hogwarts. He also introduced Professor Umbridge who was going to be teaching Defense of the Dark Arts. Almost nobody clapped save for a few people. Everybody just kept staring at the new people or the Mane 11.

Then during the Feast Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padmé came over to talk to Ahsoka, Star and Luna. They all kept laughing at something which nobody else could figure out what they were laughing about. Everybody near them kept staring at them.

After sometime, Twilight spoke up and said" What is so funny? It makes no sense,"

However, nobody answered her question. It kept like that until the end of the Feast. All of the Perfects gathered up the first years and showed to the dorms. The Mane 11 stayed behind as they didn't no how to get into the dorms. Harry showed them and they tried to get comfortable in the chairs. When they tried that Hermione showed them the beds. They took three rooms and got comfortable in the beds. Then, they fell asleep.

Hope you enjoy that chapter! Sorry I'm bad at conservations. Hope to see you next time! MoonMagicStar


	3. Chapter 3: The First Day of Classes

Chapter 3: The First Day of Classes

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Harry Potter, or My Little Pony.

It was the first day of classes for the Mane 11. They followed the Gryffindors to their first class. Their first class of the day was History of Magic. This was important because they could learn about where magic uses came from, but in the Mane 11's case, this class didn't help. So almost of them were trying to sleep. But Twilight, Sunset, Starlight, Hermione, Star, and Luna were taking notes for all of them. Professor Binns just kept forgetting he was taking to students. Ahoska was watching Harry and Ron play exploding snap in the back of the class.

After that class, Hermione left for Arithmancy while Harry, Ron and the Mane 11 headed to Divination. Ahsoka was imitating Professor Trelawney. Ahsoka, Star, and Luna were not paying attention but knew how to crystal glaze. The rest of the Mane 11 were trying their best but couldn't figure out how to crystal glaze. Professor Trelawney stayed around Ahsoka, Star, and Luna. She wanted to hear their next predictions. All they said was Professor Umbridge wouldn't let them do magic in her class. Harry was watching Ahsoka, Star, and Luna had saw that they closed their eyes instead of focusing on the crystal balls in front of them.

When the class ended they all left. Harry asked them how did they do those predictions.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ron.

"What I mean is Ahsoka, Star, and Luna were not using the crystal balls," Explained Harry.

"They didn't?" Asked Ron. To this Harry shock his head no.

They headed to Potions. Harry was glad when Snape focused on the Mane 11 and him.

"Ah, you must be the new students," Snape sneered.

"You must be Snape," Ahsoka replied back.

"You don't belong here do you?"

"You don't belong here either," Ahsoka shot back.

"May we take our seats and stop arguing with each other?" Twilight said.

"You may," Snape sneered.

For the rest of Potions Snape started with venom at Harry and the Mane 11. When they left the dungeons after the two hour lesson. Snape stared at them.

"That was brilliant," Ron said while high-fiving Ahsoka.

"It was fun, but honestly you should be careful," Hermione said.

"No offense, but Hermione you need to learn how to lighten up," Ahsoka said.

The rest of the way to lunch, everybody just kept laughing. They sat at the Gryffindor table. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padmé joined them again. They talked about their day.

"We had fun in Divination," Harry said.

Anakin stared at his padawan. "You entertained them," he said.

"I entertained them with imitations of Trelawney," Ahsoka snapped back.

"I know you did," Anakin said. "I know the exact same way you made those predictions, don't say it though,"

"Fine, Master," Ahsoka said.

"Potions was fun, though," Harry brought up.

"Snape and Ahsoka had a shouting match," Ron said.

"We weren't shouting, just arguing," Ahsoka said.

"What did he say, Snips?"

"He said we don't belong here,"

"I'm used to that, you know that,"

"Yes,yes I do,"

"So how was your day?"

"Boring,"

"Oh,"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Twilight.

"Day," said Anakin.

"Fine," said Twilight.

The rest of lunch was quiet. After lunch, they had Defense of the Dark Arts with Professor Umbridge. They walked to her class.

"Good Morning, Class," said Umbridge.

A couple of students said good morning.

"Tsk,Tsk that is not good enough students. Lets's try it again. Good Morning, Class,"

"Good Morning, Professor Umbridge," the students replied in a dead monotone way.

"Much better, now put away your wands,"

There was a lot of noise as people put away their wands and some shot Ahsoka, Star, and Luna shocked looks. Umbridge opened her bag and got out her short wand and tapped the board with it and caused:

 _Defence Against The Dark Arts_

 _A return to Basic Principles_

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" She turned to the class and put her hands together with that horrible sweet smile on her face. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom don't even have appeared to follow any ministry-approved curriculum, has, unfortunately, let to You being far below the standard we would expect from OWL students. You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Cop Dow the following, please."

She tapped it again and the first message disappeared and was replaced by the 'Course Aims'.

 _Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

 _Learning to recongnise situations in which defensive magic can legally be allowed._

 _Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

For 10 minutes there was a lot of scratching of quirks on paper. After everybody copied down the aims, Professor Umbridge asked, "Has everybody got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

There was a low amount of noise.

"Tsk, tsk. When I ask you a question I expect you to reply with 'Yes, Professor Umbridge' or 'No, Professor Umbridge'. Now, let's try it again: Has everybody got a copy?" She asked.

"Yes, Professor Umbridge." Everybody said expect for the Mane 11.

"Good. Now, I would like you to please read chapter one: there will be no need to talk,"

The Mane 11 can't read the language the book is in so they are just trying to nap. Twilight was feeling some sort of a strange magic but couldn't put her hoof um finger on it. Meanwhile, Harry was looking around the room and saw the Hermione hadn't even open the book yet. She raised her hand and Professor Umbridge came over.

"Something you wanted to ask about the chapter, dear?" Professor Umbridge asked quietly so not to disturb the rest of the class.

"Not about the chapter, no." Hermione said in a lond voice so the rest of the class could hear.

"Well, we are reading now. If you have any questions, then you can ask them at the end of the class."

"I have a question about your course aims."

"I'm certain the course aims are perfection clear should you read them through carefully."

"Well, I don't," She said clearly and bluntly. "There's nothing in here about using the defensive spells."

"Using spells?" She laughed. "Why, I can't imagine a situation in my class where you would need to use spells, Miss?"

"Granger."

"Miss Granger."

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron yelled, and everybody was now paying attention.

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class, Mr?" She said strictly.

"Weasley."

She smiled and turned her back. By now almost the entire class and their hands in the air.

"And your name is?" She asked Parvati.

"Parvati Patil. Isn't there a practical bit in our O.W.L.? Arn't we supposed to show we can do the counter-curses and stuff?"

"As a long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform them in carefully controlled examination conditions. And you are?" She asked Seamus.

"Seamus Finnegan. And are you telling me that the first time we're going to do the spells is in our exam?

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough."

"And what good is theory in the real world?" Harry asked after cutting in.

"But this is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world. Who do you expect would want to attack young people like yourself?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe ..Lord Voldemort."

There was a loud noise of people screaming and falling out of their chairs.

"Harry, you might want to be quiet," Twilight told me.

Harry didn't respond.

"What are you doing?" Umbridge asked Twilight. But doesn't know her name.

"I'm just telling him to be quiet," Twilight responded honestly.

"Fine, but if you talk again it will be 10 points from Gryffindor,"

After reading, one more chapter class ended. People got out of their in a hurry. The Mane 11 headed to the dorms.

CLIFFHANGER! What do you think of that chapter? Make sure to review. Also sorry about the wait. See you next time. MoonMagicStar


End file.
